From human to demon
by The Naight
Summary: finn tiene que descubrir la verdad de si mismo que esta oculta en un viejo cuerpo que le hara pasar un mal rato lo demas descrubanlo
1. Chapter 1

**La triste verdad **

**-finn****…****heredero mío****…****ven te tengo que contar algo importante -dijo dificultosamente y entre jadeos una vos vieja **

**Que provenía de un anciano con grandes arugas en todo el cuerpo mostrando el pasar del tiempo por su viejo cuerpo, su vestimenta era, una tela muy delgada de color café que le cubría todo el cuerpo esta le llegaba hasta el cuello, debajo de esta traía una camisa de color negro al igual que un pantalón del mismo color.**

**Este estaba sentado en un trono de piedra con un poco de césped saliendo de unas fisuras que tenía por el pasar del tiempo, a lado del trono había dos antorchas que iluminaban débilmente el pequeño lugar que padecía una cueva.**

**El viejo trago saliva dificultosamente preparándose para lo que iba a decir mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para ver a su discípulo. **

**-no se esfuerce recuerde que todavía no se recupera cuando se recupere tendrá tiempo para decírmelo ahora descanse-le dijo un joven rubio amablemente**

**-No****…****-trago nuevamente saliva el anciano listo para dar el discurso de su vida **

**-ya me ha llegado la hora****…****-dijo nuevamente el anciano **

**-no dija eso-lo interrumpió el joven rubio **

**Tocio el anciano ruidosamente avisando que ya se le acercaba la hora algo que el joven rubio ya sabía y era incapaz de creer.**

**-se encuentra bien- dijo el joven preocupado por el estado de su maestro **

**-si...si-tocio nuevamente el anciano-antes de morir quiero contarte la verdad de todo, se que te dije que no sabía nada pero te estaba mintiendo se mas de lo que tendría que saber si te preguntas por qué no te dije nada es muy fácil no estabas preparado, pero ya lo estas pregúntame lo que sea y yo te contestare con la verdad-dijo secamente el anciano **

**El rubio pensó unos minutos en lo que le dijo su maestro, antes de hablar al muchacho le vinieron miles de preguntas a la cabeza no sabía cual elegir de tantas preguntas que bombardeaban su mente.**

**-que soy-dijo el muchacho rubio **

**-creí que eso ya lo sabías finn el humano-respondió el anciano con una gran sonrisa **

**El joven le lanzo una mirada de insatisfacción por su respuesta tan obvia.**

**-jajaja-rio el anciano con dificultar-eres un pura sangre-le dijo el anciano serio **

**-un pura sangre-repitió el joven dudoso **

**se que es algo corto pero solo es el intro los demas capitulos seran mucho mas largos(ni tanto)pero bueno ojala les guste y perdon por las faltas ortograficas (dejen reviews)sin mas que decir hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**La triste verdad 1 **

**-un pura sangre-repitió el joven dudoso **

**-si****…****eres único tu ADN y sangre siguen igual al de un humano****…****-paro el anciano para tomar un poco de aire-solo hay diez humanos en todo el mundo-**

**El muchacho rubio que al parecer se llamaba fin, al oír lo último se puso muy feliz al saber que no era el último humano, dejando una gran carga que tenía desde hace un poco tiempo pensando que era el único y estaba obligado a establecer nuevamente a la humanidad.**

**-¿por qué no hemos mutado por la radiación?-pregunto finn**

**-los humanos no somos unos idiotas sabíamos que la radiación nos mataría y así fue, antes que pasada eso experimentamos con los pocos que quedaban de nosotros y pudimos crear a los puras sangres estos son inmunes a la radiación-dijo el viejo débilmente ya se le estaba acercando la hora y era evidente en su cansado rostro.**

**-donde se encuentran los demás-dijo finn **

**-uno se encuentra en Aaa y los demás no los he visto en años-dijo el anciano mientras tocia **

**-donde se encuentra Aaa-pregunto el joven **

**El viejo sonriso al oír esa pregunta al parecer pensaba ir hay, no esperaba más de su discípulo.**

**-al norte de las tierras heladas-dijo el viejo todavía con la sonrisa **

**Finn almiaraba al viejo en ese momento que siguiera sonriendo sabiendo que ya casi le llegaba la hora, era algo admirable sonreír hasta la muerte. **

**-que causa la guerra de los champiñones-dijo finn **

**-fueron muchos factores pero el principal fue el poder los lideres de ese entonces estaban sedientos de poder y esto llevo a una guerra-dijo el anciano mientras se tocaba la barba.**

**-finn necesito un favor-dijo el anciano **

**-qué clase de favor-dijo finn **

**-quiero que recuperes algo que nos pertenece y se nos fue quitado-dijo el anciano mientras su rostros se contraía mostrado la ira que tenia **

**-que cosa-dijo finn con gran duda **

**-era una armadura que se traspasaba de generación a generación a los guerreros humanos tenía toda nuestra tecnología y esfuerzo esa armadura pero un día el ultimo guerrero perdió la batalla y los ganadores se quedaron con ella poniéndolo en un estante de cristal y restregándonos la perdida que tuvimos-dijo el anciano mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto **

**No solo se habían atrevido a tomar algo que no era suyo si no también se estaban burlando restregándonos la perdida.**

**-y porque no haces una nueva-dijo finn **

**-no se puede es la ultima que hay y va haber en todo el mundo-dijo el anciano **

**-a como sea donde esta-dijo finn un poco enojado**

**Nunca le podía ganar a ese viejo, si se ponía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la podía sacar de ahí.**

**-en el dulce reino y veo que llevas una buena relación con ellos-dijo el anciano con asco **

**-no lo hare, no puedo robarle al dulce reino además está rodeado por guardias es imposible -dijo finn **

**-no le estarás robando ya que eso nos pertenece y si fuera imposible no te mandaría-dijo el anciano **

**-pero me convertiría en un ladrón-dijo finn **

**-piénsalo en esa armadura esta el esfuerzo de muchos de los tuyos no me digas que vas a cambiar a tu gente por ellos-dijo el anciano **

**-donde está y que quieres que haga con ella después que la robe-dijo finn **

**-sabia que haría lo correcto y está en la sala principal del castillo cuando la consigas quiero que te la pongas y te sientas orgulloso de ti porque deberías de estarlo ya no vengas aquí por que dudo que siga vivo-dijo el anciano **

**-pero****…****-dijo finn **

**-sin peros ve-le dijo el anciano **

**Finn se levanto y le dio la vuelta a su maestro caminando hacia la salida no si antes ver al anciano, bien podría ser la última vez que iba a verlo con vida.**

**Al salir de la cueva se quedo viendo el cielo que estaba gris una rareza en Ooo ya que casi siempre el cielo estaba azul.**

**Tomo camino al dulce reino a paso lento.**

**No podía creer lo que iba hacer ni mucho menos pensar en las consecuencias, quien arrestaría al héroe? En verdad valía la pena seria tachado de héroe a ladrón.**

**Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a las puertas del castillo, se armo con todo el valor que tenia y entro empujando las enormes puertas de caramelo.**

**-hola finn-saludo cordialmente el mayordomo de nombre mentita que estaba detrás de la puerta **

**-hola mentita-le saludo de la misma manera finn nerviosamente por los nervios de ser descubierto **

**-y que lo trae por aquí que yo recuerde la dulce princesa no necesita de sus servicios todavía-le dijo la menta secamente **

**-****…**** nada importante solo quería darme una vuelta-dijo finn nerviosamente por ser descubierto**

**-ho creo que quiere ver a la dulce princesa no?-dijo mentita tratando de adivinar **

**-ee****…****si-dijo finn **

**-me temo que eso tendrá que esperar ya que la dulce princesa tiene unos asuntos reales-dijo mentita **

**-e ok solo voy al baño y me voy-dijo finn **

**-quiere que lo acompañe-dijo mentita desconfiadamente **

**-no no ya sé donde están gracias ya vuelvo-dijo finn mientras caminaba hacia los baños **

**En la primera oportunidad que tuvo se escapo de la vista del mayordomo tomando camino hacia la sala principal donde según las fuentes se encontraba la armadura pasando por un laberinto de cuartos. **

**-si no me equivoco es esta-dijo finn mientras abría la puerta de dulce con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido.**

**Al entrar inspecciono el lugar que para él nunca tubo lógica además de que daba la impresión que escondía algo o a él se la daba.**

**El lugar estaba bien recodado como era de esperarse del dulce castillo tenía una enorme mesa de chocolate al igual que unos libreros con muchos libros al rededor de la mesa, esto era la parte que no encajaba por qué tener una mini biblioteca si ya tenía una diez veces más grandes.**

**Al ver los libros sonrió el rubio mientras se acercaba a estos para hacer su brillante plan.**

**-chale ya me canse-dijo finn **

**Si su increíble plan era sacar cada libor del librero hasta llegar al correcto que sería un interruptor que activaría un mecanismo haciendo que un túnel secreto se abriera dándole paso, si le encantaban mucho las películas de detectives y como no usar un plan tan magnífico como ese.**

**Ya llevaba dos libreros sin resultado alguno pareciera que el cuarto era lo que daba a ver una biblioteca normal y corriente.**

**-sabia que funcionaria-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa **

**Puso las dos manos en un libro que estaba atorado en el libreo parecía que estaba pegado a este con pegamento cada vez ponía más fuerza.**

**-hay mamacita-dijo finn al ver como el librero se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás avisando que iba a caer.**

**A los pocos segundos el librero cayó al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido y destruyendo la mesa de chocolate finn dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el librero y salvándose de un gran chipote.**

**-ya valió****…****-antes de terminar la frase el suelo en donde se encontraba el aventurero se abrió en dos partes dejando caer todo lo que se encontrara encima de este.**

**Este dio un grito aojado mientras caí a gran velocidad mientras movía de arriba abajo las manos imitando a un ave pensando que así bajarían la velocidad en la que iba.**

**Viendo que no habían resultado el pánico y la angustia empezaron a dominar su cuerpo, a la velocidad que iba moriría.**

**Saco sus dos espadas que tenía en el estuche de su espalda y las encajo a lo que parecía la pared para bajar la velocidad, de estas empezaron a salir chispas.**

**Debajo de finn había una gran luz blanca, las espadas ayudaban de gran manera bajando la velocidad en la que caía.**

**A escasos centímetros del suelo se detuvo finn gracias a las espadas que lo salvaron de una muerte segura.**

**Dio un gran suspiro mientras quitaba las espadas de la blanca pared estas no tenían ningún rasguño no se podía esperar más de sus dos espadas favoritas.**

**Después de guardarlas en su estuche empezó a inspeccionar el lugar no era muy grande, todo estaba de blanco la habitación era muy ancha no habían puertas más que un pasillo como de 8 metros de largo que en la pared tenia hoyos.**

**Finn miro hacia arriba no se podía ver nada por lo alto que estaba y pensar que cayó de ahí. **

**Volvió a posar la vista al frente al pasillo blanco, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver el blanco siempre pensó que el blanco era el color favorito de los locos.**

**Al dar el primer paso una flecha salió de uno de los tantos hoyos que había en la pared este se estrello con la pared de alado suyo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.**

**El rubio sonrió al ver que esto que era una advertencia por parte de la dulce princesa.**

**Sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de la princesa siguió caminado lenta pero constantemente evitando las flechas con total facilidad y las otras trampas que estaban en el camino hasta que llego al final del pasillo.**

**Al ver lo que estaba al final del pasillo se quedo muy sorprendido ahí estaba la armadura que estaba metida en un cristal debajo de este venia una descripción.**

**Apretó los dientes haciendo presión en ellos sintiendo un gran dolor que ignoro por la furia que sentía, en la descripción venían ofensas de su especia diciendo que su especie era inferior.**

**Con su mano formo un puño y golpeo el cristal que protegía la armadura, que mas daba si rompía el cristal de todos modos por el simple hecho de estar hay era un crimen, tomo la armadura haciéndose unas cortadas en el proceso por los cristales que estaban sueltos.**

**La armadura era muy simple solo cubría el pecho y un poco de los brazos, el metal era rígido algo muy raro.**

**Sonrió desafiantemente al ver un letrero que estaba al lado del cristal que decía sonríe porque te estamos grabando, subió un poco más la vista para encontrarse con una cámara.**

**-malditos-dijo mientras le soltaba un tremendo puñetazo a la cámara haciendo que se hiciera añicos y que su puño empezara a sangrar.**

**El cuarto estaba repleto de cámaras que seguían los pasos del muchacho cuidadosamente para no ser descubiertas.**

**Camino tranquilamente por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, saco sus dos espadas encajo una en la pared y luego la otra subiendo la pared lenta pero constantemente como si estuviera escalando una montaña.**

**Al llegar a la sima de esta, encajo su espada en la puerta de caramelo y con fuerza jalo hacia el haciendo que la puerta saliera volando de su lugar y por consiguiente cachera al suelo.**

**Era lo bueno del dulce reino todo era fácil de destruir y de construir.**

**Lentamente salió del pasillo de color rosa llegando a la gran puerta de chocolate donde anterior mente estaba el mayordomo de la dulce princesa, tomo de la manija la puerta tratando de abrirla.**

**-con que el héroe por fin muestra sus verdaderas intenciones-dijo una vos gruesa detrás de finn –eres como todos los humanos mentirosos, engañadores y manipuladores lo bueno que ya casi están extintos-volvió a hablar **

**Esto ofendió al rubio causando que se volteada quien se creía ese para ofender a los suyos si puede que hayan cometido errores pero es normal todos los cometemos además si no hubieran existido los humanos tampoco hubieran existiros ellos.**

**Al ver de frente a su atacante quedo muy sorprendido, no lo podía creer estaba viendo una versión de Marceline poro en hombre.**

**Estaba volando unos escasos centímetros del suelo, tenía una camisa roja de cuadros de manga corta y un pantalón azul desgastados de la parte de las rodillas además de unos convers del mismo color que el pantalón.**

**Su cara tenía una gran sonrisa, su piel era de color verdoso y su cabello llegaba a opacar a sus ojos escondiéndolos un poco no lo suficiente para que no se viera el color de estos, que eran de un color muy llamativo rojo estos llamaban mucho la atención además de sus grandes colmillos.**

**-genial otro vampirito-pensó finn al ver sus largos colmillos-y tu quien te crees para ofender a mi especie-se defendió el rubio mientras sacaba su espada **

**-Marshall lee el rey vampiro-dijo el vampiro con aires de grandeza**

**-o ósea un chupa sangre-dijo finn con una gran sonrisa **

**-te vas arrepentir de lo que dijiste sabes pensaba dejarte con vida pero veo que no te mereces ni eso-dijo Marshall mientras sacaba su bajo-hacha que tenía en la espalda.**

**-ja no me vas hacer ningún rasguño-dijo finn mientras sacaba su espada sangre de demonio **

**-no sabes medir el peligro igual que tu especie por eso están como están-le dijo el vampiro relajadamente **

**Antes de que pudiera comenzar el enfrentamiento se podían oír unos pasos no muy lejos del lugar.**

**Estos no le pusieron importancia a esto y siguieron con su lucha lanzándose uno al otro.**

**El primero que ataco fue Marshall que con su bajo-hacha trato de cortarle el cuello a finn este reacciono a tiempo agachándose y evitando el fatal golpe.**

**Inmediatamente se levanto con el puño levantado en dirección a la barbilla de su enemigo, este retrocedió evitando el puñetazo del humano.**

**-Marshall lee basta si viniste a pelearte será mejor que te vayas de mi reino-dijo un vos dulce y a la vez seria, que para el humano era muy conocida haciendo que este volteado hacia esta distrayéndose y perdiendo la concentración de la lucha.**

**Esta oportunidad la aprovecho el vampiro que levanto su puño y le propino un gran puñetazo en el cachete mandándolo a volar hacia donde se encontraba la dulce princesa.**

**Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo el humano fue atrapado por una joven de piel gris y ojos rojos como los de su atacante.**

**-si lo vuelves a tocar te juro que te mato-amenazo la joven **

**Sorprendiendo al vampiro y la joven de chicle, desde cuando Marceline era tan sobreprotectora.**

**Finn al sentir el contacto con la vampira se levanto rápidamente sonrojado.**

**-estas bien finn-dijo Marceline **

**-he****…**** si porque-dijo finn aun sonrojado **

**-es que estas sangrando de la nariz-le dijo la vampira **

**-a si solo es un rasguño-dijo finn mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a la nariz **

**- finn que hacías aquí-le dijo la dulce princesa tratando de hacer una expresión de sorpresa algo que no le salió bien.**

**-nada interesante ya sabe metiéndome a escondidas a su biblioteca personal y robar unas cuantas cosas como he dicho nada interesante porque pregunta por lo que e visto usted ya lo sabe no? si no mal lo recuerdo usted me siguió el paso con cámaras-dijo el rubio seriamente mientras fulminaba con la vista a la dulce princesa **

**Las dos muchachas se quedaron sorprendidas por el comentario de finn fue demasiado directo algo raro en el.**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto la dulce princesa **

**-curiosidad-mintió el joven rubio **

**-o vamos finn eso no te lleva a robar-dijo marceline **

**-robar? que yo supiera tomar algo que te pertenece no es robar-dijo el rubio **

**-y quien te dijo que te pertenece-hablo Marshall lee que había estado atento a la discusión.**

**-no es necesario que me la diga alguien al cabo que yo supiera es herencia de humano a humano-dijo con una sonrisa **

**-finn esto no tiene que ser así-dijo la dulce princesa **

**- dime entonces como tiene que ser quieres que deje lo único que tengo de los míos lo siento pero no-dijo seriamente finn**

**-se lo dije princesa no se puede confiar en un humano-dijo un ser de fuego que caminaba hacia la dulce princesa.**

**-no merecen siquiera respirar-dijo otro ser de fuego **

**-todos son iguales débiles, engañadores y ladrones no tienen la suficiente capacidad para sobrevivir en este mundo estoy de acuerdo con el rey flame-dijo Marshall lee **

**-cuida tus palabras- lo amenazo finn**

**-tus amenazas son como las ofertas del dulce reino carrucan al medio segundo-dijo divertido Marshall lee, provocando varias risas.**

**-y tu quien te crees para hablar así de mi especie, solo eres un mutante-se defendió finn **

**-princesa ya podría terminar con esta absurda pelea-dijo un hombre de estatura media y piel rosada.**

**-si termínela mande a arrestar a este traidor-dijo el rey flame **


End file.
